Imp vs Mama Tattletail
Imp (Cue Character Selection) Gold: The zombies are coming! X: and one of those Zombies is the imp. A small fast gun-toting Zombie Gold: He has 35 ammo in it and in the Z- X: Shhh! not yet! anyway He also can use 100 ammo whilst spinning with impkata somehow. Gold: He also has the Gravity grenade. An epic explosion that traps whatever is in it's AoE. Gold: now? X: Go ahead it's all yours pal! Gold: But by far the most powerful ability in the imps arsanel is the Z-Mech with a whopping 350 health and has infinite ammo! X: But it can overheat. Gold: wait what? X: not the best tech. Gold: uhhh moving on The Z-Mech trades speed for defense and POWER! X: and of course the Z-Mech has it's own abilities Gold: Like the Robo stomp! X: A powerful stomp that crushes all under it's foot! Gold: And sends 'em flying! X: It can also sumon other zombies Copper: I'm here! Sorry I'm late! X: Ok Cool Gold: I Just Realized My Fucking Text isn't Bold X: That's Because at this Point We Are Meant To Have No Personality and are Just Blanket Characters Until Bart vs Jevil. Gold: I... Uh... Moving on. Copper: The Imp is also A Zombie Hero. A Super Powered Zombie From The Zombot Hero-Tron 5000. This turns Him Into Impfinity, A Duplicating Imp "Hero". As Impfinity He Was able to take Over a Fun Park in a Few Minutes After Becoming Impfinity. (Cue Brainiac Maniac) Gold: The Imp is a Very Fast fighter With Good Power Too boot and is Annoying To Hit When he's Jumping around all The time! *Cough* Copper *Cough* Copper: I Heard that! X: The Imp Also Has Varients Here's a Rundown on The Lot *Imp: The Basic One *Lil' Drake: Uses fire *Pylon Imp: Uses Explosions *S.H.R.Imp: Slower But More Damage *Party Imp: Has Disco Fever Which Deals More Damage *Z7 Imp: Instead of holding You Tap to Fire *Scallywag Imp: Similar To Party Imp This Varient hasThe Yohoho Mode Which Deals More damage *Imp (Card): 1 Attack 1 Defense, Sneaky Class *Impfinity: The Duplicating "Hero" Imp Gold: This Guy's Really Strong But He's Not Perfect *Low HP Without Z-Mech *Very Slow With Z-Mech *Not Very Smart Without Z-Mech AI or as Impfinity X: Despite This The Imp is Still a Very Powerful foe With Many Ways to Get Past His Lack of health. Mama Tattletail Gold: Mama Tattletail is a Creepy Rejected Furby Copper: I Can Agree on that Memo TBA Pre fight The imp walks into a dark house in the search of brains. "Don't worry little one" says an old and broken voice Imp: Brains? "Mama will look after you." Imp: Brains? Mama then jumps at the imp who jumps out of the way Imp: Brains! Battle! (Cue The Gnomes Are Coming) (Cue The Gargantuar) Conclusion and Puns X: You could say Mama Tattletail Z-Mech her match! Insane Zombo Kid.png Insane Hacking Toy.jpg Or X: Looks like the Imp was lost in this Tattle-Tale! Trivia *This is Superray06's first non-adopted death battle. *The connection is that mama will "Put the children back to sleep" and imps are known to be rowdy Child-like zombies. *This fight would be in 2D. *If this fight had an ost it would be called "Aproaching Invaders of the house!" and would be a more comedic theme with some sinister parts. *This also is the first fight to feature my host characters: Gold X and Copper. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Horror vs. Fantasy Themed Death Battles Category:By Superray06 Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Small Based DEATH BATTLES Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Zombie vs robot Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles